


Spencer reid one shots

by Smileydubs15



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Spencer Reid Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileydubs15/pseuds/Smileydubs15
Summary: Literally just my Spencer Reid daydreams.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hi. These are literally just my day dreams I have while working to pass the day. There's going to very a lot of mooning over each other and a lot of love declarations. 

I hope if any one is reading this they enjoy! And feel free to make some suggestions! Can't promise I'll write them, but they might inspire something.


	2. Drunk words are sober thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the one when you accidently get Spencer so completly trashed he can't be trusted to go home alone.

Of all the mistakes you’ve made in your life, this was one of the worst.

“Spencer. Get out of the middle of the road.” You said sternly, watching Spencer dance and sing very out of key in the empty road.

The night had started out innocent enough. You had convinced Spencer to go out for a drink with you while Emily was at her yoga class. It felt weird being at her place without her there, despite her insistence to make yourself at home. She had been nice enough to left you stay in her spare room while your place got repaired after your upstairs neighbours pipe burst, and you didn't want her to feel like she needed to entertain you the whole time.

Everyone else had been busy, when you’d asked around, so you’d been a little surprised that Spencer had said yes. The two of you didn't often hang out together just the two of you, which was your fault. You had the tiniest crush on him and knew that if the two of you spent too much alone time together, you might do something silly that could ruin everything. 

Something silly like letting him get drunk at the shitty dive bar you’d met up at. Drunk Spencer was pretty cute, you had to admit. He was giggly and a bit of a flirt. Your skin had flushed slightly at the way his brown eyes lingered on your lips while you sipped your drink through the tiny bar straw. 

When you were finally able to pull him out of the bar, he was completely and totally trashed. 

“Spencer. I’m serious. If you get hit by a car I'm not helping you.” You anxiously watched the street for any cars. He danced over to you and took your hands twirling you around, making you laugh despite yourself.

“Let's go dancing.” He said, dipping you low while you clutched his arm. 

“No. It’s bedtime Spencer.”

“I thought you were fun.” He pouted as pulled you back up, his arms still around you. 

“I am fun, but you're drunk.”

“You’re drunk.” He retorted, giggling as he draped his arm over your shoulder, pressing a wet kiss to the side of your head.

“You're too drunk.” You anxiously bit you lip as you wondered what you should do. It would be irresponsible of you to put him in a cab back to his place alone, and his place was the opposite direction from Emily's. You weighed your options, the only one making any sense in your own slightly less intoxicated mind being that you had to sneak him into Emily’s place.

Sure, she had said to make yourself at home, even implying she didn't mind if you wanted to invite over a gentleman caller, but you didn't think you could bare the teasing if she caught you sneaking Spencer into your room. 

You managed to hail a cab and poured Spencer in, him resting his head on your shoulder for the short ride while he yammered on about something you’d lost track of minutes ago. Even completely trashed he could think circles around you. 

You paid the driver and pulled Spencer out of the cab, struggling to man handle this large frame up the stairs and into the elevator.

“Hey. Look at me. You need to pull your shit together and be extremely quiet.” You told him and he giggled. “Spencer Reid, are you listening to me?”

“You’re pretty.” He smiled, reached out and brushing your hair behind your ear while he staggered slightly, leaning back against the wall to steady himself.

“Focus Spencer.” Your skin was tingling from his touch.

“Right. Sorry. Quiet as a church mouse.” 

The elevator dinged and you pulled him to Emily’s door and quietly unlocked the door, listening for any signs of her still being awake. It was very late, but she had told you she was a light sleeper.

“Come on.” You whispered, holding your hand out. You led him through the dark apartment stopping when you heard floorboards creaking. You pressed him against a wall and put your finger over his lips, and God were they soft. “Not a sound.” 

You waited there, his hands rested on your hips until you deemed it safe. You quickly dragged him the rest of the way and shut the door behind you. 

“Sit.” You told him, flopping him on the bed. You crouched down and pulled his shoes off his feet, and set them by the door. You stood in front of him and gently tugged at his tie. “You should take this off.” You said softly, worried he would strangle himself. Your cheeks warmed again as he looked at you the same way he had earlier while you loosened his tie.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, his hand coming up to yours, his thumb gently stroking your hand.

“And you're drunk. You probably won't remember any of this tomorrow. Now, lie down.” He did as he was told and and laid back. He was softly snoring into time, and you smiled to yourself. Maybe your crush wasn't as tiny as you had originally thought. You carefully eased yourself into the bed next to him and quickly fell asleep.

At some point in the early morning Spencer had rolled over onto you.

“Spence.” You groaned. “Get off my arm.”

He groaned but obliged, rolling over so he was facing you. “My head.” He squinted as he looked around. “Where are we? Are we at your place?”

“What? No. You’ve been to my place before.”

“I’ve never been in your bedroom before.”

“We’re at Emily’s. I've been staying here, remember?”

“Right. Right. I remember now. God. Why’d you let me drink so much?”

“Excuse me. I'm not the boss of you, mr. Drunky pants. You getting trashed last night was all you.” You poked his chest. “You're lucky that you’re a cute drunk though.” He smiled at your words.

“You think I'm cute?”

“A cute drunk is what I said. And such a flirt. Apparently drunk you thinks I’m quite beautiful.” You looked up and met his eyes, he had a puzzled look on his face.

“Y/N. You are beautiful. It's actually all I ever think about. He had that soft look in his eyes again while he studied your face.

“You do?” You whispered. 

Spencer nodded and slowly dipped his head down towards yours, his lips almost on your when you abruptly pulled away.

“Oh my god Spencer. You smell like you were bathing in whiskey and stale beer.” You gasped, covering your nose with your hand. “You slept in your clothes and you put have sweat out some of the boozy.”

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

You silently kicked yourself for ruining whatever that just was, disappointment filling you at how badly you had wanted him to kiss you before you’d pulled away.

“I should probably go.”

“Yeah. Emily will probably be up soon and we wouldn't want her to catch you sneaking out.”

“We wouldn't?” He asked while he put his shoes on. 

“Well no, because she’d tell JJ and JJ would of course tell Garcia and Garcia would tell everyone.”

“Right.” He said as you handed him his tie. After you checked that the coast was clear you walked him to the front door. “Can I ask you something.” He asked standing in the doorway.

“Sure.”

“If I didn't smell like I drank a whole liquor store, would you have let me kiss you just now.”

“I would have, and I probably would have even kissed you back.” You said and he smiled.

“Follow up question. Let's say in the very near future I wanted to take you out to dinner, would that be alright?”

“I would really like that.”

“Noted. I’d kiss you on the cheek but..”

“But you stink.” You finished

“Exactly.” He laughed. “Can I call you later?”

“I’d also like that.”


	3. All I want for Christmas is you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the one when Spencer thinks he'll have to spend Christmas alone.

Spencer stared into the fridge as if his continued staring would somehow make food appear. He really needed groceries. He should have gone yesterday but he just couldn't bare the idea of going into another another overly decorated store. 

He sighed while glancing at his watch. That Thai place around the corner was sure to still be open on Christmas day. 

He was struggling with the pros and cons of whether he wanted to walk in the snow or if he'd have to scrape something together with whatever was in his fridge when there was a buzz at his intercom. 

"Hello?" He said while he held down the button. 

"It's me. Buzz me up." Your voice came over the intercom. 

Spencer frozen. "Y/N?"

"Yeah. Are you going to let me in? It's freezing out here."

"Right. Yeah. Come on up." He pushed the unlock button, his palms growing sweatier and sweatier. What where you doing here? You were supposed to be spending Christmas with your family, like the rest of the team. 

He figured he had approximately ninty seconds before you'd knock on his door, so he quickly cleaned whatever mess there was in his small place. 

Ninty three seconds later, you knocked softly. He was waiting at the door and pulled it open immediately after the first rap from your fist was finished. 

"Y/N?" He smiled, his body instantly warmed by your presence. Your cheeks were rosy and the large snow flakes rested in your hair. You were so beautiful. "Aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

"Wrapped up early. Are you going to invite me in? This is kind of heavy." For the first time he noticed the bags in your arms. 

"Yeah. Please come in." He moved out of the doorway to let you pass and you walked right in and into his kitchen. "What is all this? And what do you mean dinner wrapped early? Its almost five."

"I never said I was having Christmas dinner with my family." You said as you took off your coat and hung it up. "We do a Christmas lunch ever second year so my siblings can do dinner with their inlaws."

"So you came here?"

"I heard you talking to JJ about how the visiting hours at your moms place were done at four, and I hated the idea of you being alone on Christmas." You gestures to the bags, "And I brought dinner. So I hope you haven't eaten yet."

Spencer felt like he was going to cry as he absorbed what you said. "Y/N. You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. No one should be alone on Christmas." You got to unloading the bags, the delicious smells wafting out. "I cooked, I hope you like roast chicken."

"Whats in the other bags?" He nudged on of the bags you'd left on the floor. 

"Christmas tradition, I'll explain after. Where do you keep your serving dishes? Christmas dinner shouldn't be eaten out of Tupperware." 

Spencer helped you set the table and the two of you ate the dinner you'd made, chatting happily about everything. Flirting maybe. Spencer was never sure. Derek had told him that he was sure you liked him, and often told Spencer he should ask you on a date, sure you'd say yes but Spencer was afraid. 

"Y/N. That was delicious." He set his cutlery down and wiped his lips with his napkin. "I can't remember the last time I've had such a delicious home cooked meal." He took a sip of the wine you'd also brought. 

"My offer to teach you to cook still stands." You laughed, starting to clear off the plates. 

"No." Spencer jumped up. "You brought me dinner, you can't seriously expect me to let you clean up, especially when you're a guest in my home." 

"I insist on helping. Many hands make light work and all that. And I need to pop the pie in the oven to warm up."

"Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, cheesy broccoli, salad, homemade buns AND a pie? Y/N. You spoil me." Spencer said as he filled the sink with hot soapy water. 

"You deserve it." You smiled and his heart jumped. 

"Whats this tradition you spoke of?" He asked, passing you a plate to dry. 

"When I was little we used to spend christmad at my grandmas and she used to lay out a bunch of blankets and watch movies all night after dinner. I thought maybe we could do that, if you wanted. Its kinda of silly so if you don't want to..." 

"No. I want to. That sounds nice."

You smiled as you took another plate from him. "Did you have any traditions with your mom when you were little?" 

Spencer shook his head. "We didn't really celebrate. Sometimes we went to my aunts house, but not every year. I used to always get jealous of the kids that had the big family dinners with lots of cousins and siblings running around." He said sadly. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" 

"For upsetting you."

"Y/N. This has been one of the best Christmas' I've ever had, so please don't ever apologize."

This made you smile again. "Dessert, is it alright if we eat it on the floor in your living room?"

"Yeah. If you want to go set it up and I'll plate up this pie."

You squeezed his arm and left him in his kitchen. He plated the pie, noting that it was cherry, which he remembered mentioning once to you was his favorite. He remembered he had a bottle of white wine in his fridge that would be perfect with dessert, so he also grabbed that and some glasses. 

"Oh. I love that wine." You said, taking the plates from Spencer while he sat in the nest of blankets you'd laid out. All of them smelled like you. An intoxicating mix of lavender and whatever sweet smelling shampoo you used. 

"What should we watch?" He settled in next to you, taking a bite of the pie. "This." He pointed at his plate with his fork, "Is the best cherry pie I've ever had."

"I remember you'd said it was your favorite." You said, almost shyly. "Spencer. Before we watch anything, I actually have a Christmas present for you."

"Y/N." He said softly. "This is all too much."

"Its actually not enough. You deserve so much more. You do so much for everyone else."

Spencer felt like he was going to cry again. The sincerity in your words and the way you looked at him was all too much. 

"I actually have a present for you too. I'll go grab it. Its not wrapped or anything." He quickly went to his room and grabbed the present he'd gotten for you that he'd been carrying around in his work bag for a few weeks, and grabbed some tissues from the box, and wrapped it in them.

"You first." You said once he sat back in front of you pushing a beautifully wrapped box in front of him. 

You bit your lip while he unwrapped it, pulling out a striped knit scarf. 

"Did you make this?" He asked, gently touching it before looking back up at you. 

You nodded. "Its like the one the Doctor wears on that show. I know you have one like it already, but it just seemed so you."

"I love it." He laughed, wrapping it around his neck. "It must have taken you forever." He thought back to the jet, he never saw her working on this so she must have only worked on it during her home time. 

"You really like it?"

"I'm going to wear it all the time." He handed you the tissue wad. "Sorry its not as nicely wrapped."

He held his breath while you opened it and you gasped softly. 

"Are these those bracelets..." You trailed off and looked up at him. 

"Yeah. I went back and got them for you." He watched while you stroked the beaded bracelets. A few weeks ago on a case while waiting at the airport you'd seen the bracelets at a kiosk and had admired them. Before the team had boarded the plane he had excused himself and picked out a bunch. "I got you one for each of us." He explained. He had taken his time picking different colors for each of your teammates. 

"Spencer." You seemed at a loss for words. "This. I. This." You looked up at him and leaned in, grabbing his shirt and pulled him to you, kissing him gently. Spencer brought his hands to your face and pulled you even closer. "Thank you." You whispered after you'd separated. "I was thinking, if you wanted to spend Christmas together again next year, my parents would be happy to have you."

"I'd love that." He brushed your hair back, "Do you want to spend new years eve with me and be my date to that party?"

"A date with you? I thought you'd never ask."


	4. A pictures worth a thousand words

"Spence." You gasped, grabbing Spencer's forearm. "They have a photo booth. Come on. We need to get some pictures to document this monumentious moment." You gently pulled him up from the table. 

"And which moment would that be?" He let you pull him away from the table and the rest of the team. 

"That you actually came out with us tonight, mr no fun."

"Pff. I'm fun." He leaned against the photo booth while you slipped some coins in, earning him a roll of your eyes. 

"Look, I like film festivals as much as the next gal, but you've bailed on us four times in a row for different film festivals."

"I did invite you to come along to all of them." 

"I'll tell you what. You do this with me now, and I promise I'll go with you to the next one." You pulled the curtain back and nodded your head to get him inside. 

"The next ones in Russian, but if you really want to and if it isn't dubbed I can do a whisper translation."

"Sounds swell." You giggled. 

"Um, Y/N?"

"Yes Spencer?" 

"I don't think there's enough room for both of us in here." 

"Don't be silly." You replied, sitting on his lap before shutting the curtain, his arm wrapping around you to steady you. "Part of the fun in this things is getting squashed in together." You pushed some of the buttons, looking for a setting you liked. "Beach background or VW bug?"

"VW bug."

"A man of great taste." You selected it. "Big smile for the first one." 

The camera counted down and you and Spencer pulled big smiles. 

"Okay. Next one, silly faces."

You crossed your eyes and stuck out your tongue while Spencer puffed out his cheeks when the next photo clicked. 

You were both laughing and looked at each other after the second picture. 

"You don't really have to come to that film festival with me of you don't want to."

"I want to. I like spending time with you."

The next picture clicked while you were looking into each others eyes.

It hadn't surprised you when Spencer leaned in and softly pressed his lips against yours as the last picture clicked. The amount of flirting the two of you constantly did was clearly leading up to something. 

You could have spent the night sitting in that photo booth kissing Spencer, and you likely would have, except that Garcia pulled the curtain back, making the two of you jump away from each other. 

"My turn." She squealed, completly oblivios to what she'd just interrupted. 

You untangled yourself from Spencer and were instantly grateful for the dim lighting in this place, sure that the blush on your cheeks would be a give away. You quickly pocketed the pictured that had printed and rejoined the rest of the team at the table. 

"Lets see the pictures." Emily pressed as you and Spencer slid back into the booth. 

"Um." Spencer started, but you quickly jumped in. 

"It must have malfunctioned. Nothing printed." You shrugged, sipping your drink and glancing over at Spencer. 

"Right. Didn't print."

"Aw, bummer. You'll have to try again later." Emily replied, turning to laugh at something Derek said. 

"We will." You said softly, brushing your hand against Spencer's, making him smile into his lemonade.


End file.
